


Dean's Hidden Secret

by Supernaturallov3



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Breaking Up & Making Up, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, John Winchester Tries, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sibling Incest, Wincest Big Bang 2020 (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28335669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturallov3/pseuds/Supernaturallov3
Summary: It's the year Sam leaves for college when Dean finds out he's pregnant, with Sam's baby. How will Dean go on with his big news. How is Sam gonna react? Read to follow Dean's journey.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester & John Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jessica Moore/Sam Winchester, John Winchester & Sam Winchester
Comments: 63
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. I know my writing probs sucks but I don't write often because I'm bad at it.   
> But I would love to hear your feedback so please leave comments and kudos ❤
> 
> ps: I know that summary sucks but I didn't know how to summarize. so it basically sounds like an episode plot, ugh.

If someone ever told Dean Winchester that at 22 he'd be pregnant and alone with his brother's baby, he might've just looked at them like they have 4 heads and are possessed. Because there is no way that would happen to him.

But it did. It's happening right now as we speak. Dean's in the bathroom, pregnancy tests in his hand. yes tests, plural, he wanted to be sure in case one was faulty.

He doesn't know how he got here to this position. Well he does but he doesnt want to admit it. Doesn't want to face the fact that he loves his brother in a way he shouldn't. Doesnt want to admit the truth that he acted on the those feelings. And he definitely doesnt want to be preganant. he's already committed incest but being pregnant with his baby brother's baby is a different story. but he shall wait to see results. 

POSITIVE.

he stares at the lines indicating that he is indeed pregnant.   
He blows out a breath and stands up and washes his hands. He looks at himself in the mirror. His skin is pale and his eyes are red. He blows out a breath, 'what am I gonna do', he thinks. 

In most cases the pregnant person can't wait to tell their significant other so they can bathe in excitement. But that's not the case for Dean

Because see right now Dean is in a hotel, alone. His dad just dropped him here and went on a hunt of his own. Things were kind of tense between them every since Dean's brother left so he was thankful for the space away from his dad. 

But he wasnt thankful for the space away from his brother. It had hurt him the most when Sam walked out of that door and walked out of his life. And now on top of heartbreak he had to deal with a baby.

He didnt know how he was going to do this on his own or how he was gonnebget through this. But his first step would be to see a doctor. He needed a confirmation.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally goes to his doctor's appointment the next day to get his confirmation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any grammar errors, I wrote it myself and I'm not the best at writing. I hope you enjoy

The next day Dean called to set up an appointment. They were able to fit him in that same day. It wasn't hard to set up one with another fake name, this time he was Brian Allen, a 22 year old from Montana. He knew it wasnt as weird as he thought because some men could get pregnant and he had the gene. But he didn't care about that right now.

He spent all morning pacing, waiting for the time to leave for the appointment. He had to admit he was freaking out. I mean who wouldn't be scared with this type of news.

He was so anxious he couldn't even eat or he would get nauseous. So he skipped breakfast.

He got everything he needed and left the motel room. As he was driving to the appointment he had feeling that he didn't want to go in alone but he had to. Because he had no one to go with him. No one to calm him down. So he had to do it on his own, like everything else in his life .

He signed in at the front and sat in the waiting room for what felt like eternity but was really only 45 minutes before he was called and led back into a room by an assistant. 

"okay just have a seat , Mr. Allen. The doctor will be right with you " the assistant told him once they were in the room  
"okay thank you " he responded before she closed the door.  
It was quiet. Too quiet for him. He never liked to be alone in the silence. It didnt help that he was nervous and scared.  
he tapped his foot as he waited for the Doctor to come in . He wished they would hurry up so he could get this over with .

10 mins later *  
there was a knock on the door.  
"Come in " he said loud enough for the person to hear.  
the door opened to reveal a woman, older than him. She was tall and blonde.  
" Hello" she said giving him a smile 

" hi" he said back

" Mr. Allen I'm assuming ? "

" yes that's me "

"well hi Mr. Allen , I'm doctor Lancaster, how are you today?" she asked 

"I'm okay , a little nervous" he admitted 

" that's okay its perfectly normal for someone in you situation"

" so why dont you go over what brings you here today "

"um sure so I'm pregnant, I took 3 tests and I just came to get a confirmation in case it was false " he told her 

the doctor looked shocked as if she didnt read the chart or have cases like his

"pregnant?" she questions 

"yes um I brought the tests if you would like to see "

"yes let me see them please "

he nodded okay and got them out of his pocket and handed them to her  
she looked them over 

" well they sure are positive. let me go get the ultrasound and we'll take a look, is that ok?"

"yeah that's okay"

she left the room and came back a few minutes later 

"alright Mr. Allen if you could lay back and lift up your shirt for me that'd be awesome "

he did as she asked and laid back and pulled his shirt up

" now the gel is gonna be cold " she warned him

he just nodded before she squirted the gel on, he shivered, it was cold. 

"alright" she hummed running the tool over his stomach 

he laid there silently as she looked over the machine 

she broke the silence before he did

" so Mr. Allen you are pregnant, would you like to see the baby" 

he felt tears start to form " yes" he nodded

she turned the screen so he could see

" now your baby is very small because you arent that far along but right here is your baby" she showed him pointing to the scree. showing him the fetus, his baby. 

" wow" he said. It was amazing, he had a baby growing inside of him 

" Congratulations Mr. Allen on your baby" she told him 

" thank you, umm could I get copies of this"

"yeah of course , I'll print em out and the assistant will hand then to you when you get to the front desk " she said as she wiped the gel off

" ok "  
" well it was nice to meet you Mr. Allen"

" you too" he said before she left

he got himself together before leaving the room and checking out. He got his copies of the picture and set up another appointment . He doubted he'd still be in this town but he would try and come back in a couple weeks for his appointment. 

He left the place and got back in his car. He took a moment to look over his pictures and cried. 

No matter what happens, he was going to do whatever was best for his baby, even if he has to do it alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Can't wait to write more. Feel free to leave kudos and comments ❤


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean gets back to the hotel and calls someone he knew would care. Who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter kinda sucks. I wasn't really feeling it and honestly I didnt know how to even continue from the last one. I meant to post this on my birthday but it had too many errors. I hope you still enjoy it !

He wanted to call Sam, he needed to call him, but he couldn't. Sam wouldn't answer. He hadn't answered any of his calls since Dean dropped him off at the bus station.

He couldn't blame Sam for not talking to him. Sam probably didn't want to have any of his past with him at Stanford and Dean had to understand that. He understood that he was just Sam's past now. He doubted Sam even spoke of him.

he sighed, he missed Sam, but he couldn't help him. Sam was the love of his life, nobody could change that. But he knew he probably wasn't the love of Sam's life. No matter how many times Sam told him different, he never believed him.

But even though he couldn't count on the Sam or his dad he could count on Bobby and Ellen. 

Growing up when his dad when go on hunts he would drop them off with Bobby and Ellen or Pastor Jim. It was like Bobby and Ellen were his parents more than John. 

He could tell them anything. They were the ones who would hold him when he had nightmares even though his father told him it was weak of him to get comfort. They were the ones who helped him with his reading. They did everything parents should do for their kid.

So he decided to call them.  
He sat down on the bed and dialed Bobby's number. The phone picked up after a handful of rings   
" who's this?" Bobby's rough voice spoke

" Hey Bobby, this is Dean." "winchester" he added 

"I know who you are, son. I'm just surprised to hear from you "

" yeah I know " he agreed sadly.

When he was with dad he couldn't exactly keep up with the contact unless it was for hunting purposes .

" so what has you callin, son?" Bobby asked him

" I um have a problem and I need some help" he started 

" what's wrong are you in trouble? you hurt?" he asked seriously

" not exactly"

" you lost me so what's the problem?

he paused for a moment before speaking again 

" I'm pregnant Bobby and I don't know what to do " he blurted out, his serious voice slipping into a scared one

" oh wow, are you sure?" Bobby asked, with shock in his voice 

" yes I'm sure I went to the doctors and everything "

" wow, well then congratulations , son"

" thank you " he said with a shrug

" you don't sound that excited "

" well I'm not "

" that's too bad" . Bobby never had any biological children of his own so it hurt to hear Dean not be excited ".

" so what help exactly were you calling for? "

" I was calling to ask if I could come up to see you and Ellen. Dad kinda just left me at the hotel and I could use people to talk to "

" well of course you can come stay up here. you know you're always welcome, and Ellen will be happy to see you"

" thank you Bobby "

" no problem I'll see you in a couple hours " Bobby said before hanging up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I know it was kind of short. Don't forget to leave kudos and feedback. I'm open to any ideas or feedback you might have. See you guys next time !!


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this chapter doesn't really have any correlation. it's just like a filler chapter til I carry on the last one. it's kind of a look back at the past. but idk if it makes any sense. so don't pay too much attention to it since it's a filler. I'll write a better version of this later on. Also I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors !!!!!

Sam and Dean have always been in love with eachother. Even when they didn't know. But as they got older deep down they knew there was something there, they just tried to deny it. 

Believe it or not Sam made the first move. Although it may not count since Dean was passed out. It happened when dad and and Dean came back from a hunt and Dean was messed up really bad. Sam was only 14 at that time, but he had been having feelings for Dean for a while now. 

He was watching tv, staying up late since it was the weekend and he wanted to be up when they got back to the motel. It was late at night when his dad came in the door, a battered Dean leaning on him for support.

Dean looked horrible. It scared Sam half to death to see his older brother like that  
"what happened?" he asked, well demanded to know as their father laid Dean on one of the beds 

" Sam we dont have time , go get me the first aid kit " his dad ordered.

he couldn't argue if he wanted to so he got the kit and handed it to his dad

"now go get me a bucket of hot water and hand me an old shirt, your brother's gonna need to bite on something "

he just nodded and got what his dad asked for

He couldn't help but stare down at his battered brother. He had begged Dean not to go but he knew Dean had no choice.   
His father needed help and like the good soldier Dean was he followed his father.

So he stood back, out of his father's way as his father tended to Dean's wounds. He watched and listened as his brother's body jerked as he screamed when his dad poured the whiskey over his open cuts and stitched him up. Dean had passed out but Dad had woke him up to take some pain medication before he slept again. 

" make sure you watch him" his Dad told him 

"where are you going?" sam questioned 

"out" 

"when will you be back?"

" I don't know, Sam, stop asking questions and just do what I say " 

he rolled his eyes "yes sir

" good. Now salt the doors and stay inside, there's cash on the table " 

He just nodded as his dad closed the door.  
he was annoyed and pissed off. His dad had taken Dean on a hunt and his brother comes out battered and then he just takes off. It was annoying. But he did as he was told, and salted the doors.

Then he got into the bed beside dean, he couldn't sleep now so he turned the tv back on and sat against the headboard .

He had to admit he was kind of scared and he knew that if Dean was awake he would tell him something like ' I'm tough and no one can take me out, sammy.' with a grin on his face. Sam hated that nickname but when Dean said it he hated it a little less.

He decided to run his fingers through Dean's hair, it was getting a little long at the end, Dean hated it but Sam loved it on him. He was whispering to Dean that he was going to take care of him and that one day they would get out of here. and sealed it with a kiss. 

He was shocked by his actions. He didn't know what came over him. But he didn't regret it, he just regretted the fact that Dean wasn't awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if it wasnt the best, I'm still new to this writing stuff. still hope you like the book.   
> Please leave feedback and kudos .  
> see you next time !


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally makes it to Bobby's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize ahead of time for another short chapter. I also apologize any grammar or spelling errors. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

He reached Bobby and Ellen's house in less than 6 hours. He parked in the driveway, grabbed his bag, then knocked on the door. When the door opened it reveal Ellen

"Dean!" Ellen exclaims in surprise. Bobby must've forgot to mention that he was coming and why. Typical 

" Hi Ellen " he smiled

She dragged him inside and pulled him into a tight hug

He dropped his bags and hugged her back

He missed her hugs and her in general. Not that he didn't love his dad but he liked to be around stable people.

After a moment she pulled back and ran her hands over him, checking to make sure he was alright. 

he chuckled at her antics

" so what brings you down here?" she asked him

" Bobby didn't tell you I was coming?"

" No he didnt? why is something wrong" she asked, turning into a concerned mother 

" no-well not exactly maybe we should sit down and talk "

ok" she nodded. he could tell she was getting worried

" well hurry up and spit it out son " she rushed him when he didn't automatically speak

he shook his head and took a breath " well what's wrong is that I'm um pregnant "

her eyes went wide with shock and surprise  
"No way-wait really. Dean Winchester you better not be joking right now " she said, sternly 

he shook his head and smiled " I'm 100% serious. I'm pregnant, you're gonna be a grandma" he told her

he knew Ellen wasn't his biological mother but she was his mother and they were family 

"oh my goodness " she shouted with happy tears  
"congratulations" she hugged hugged him  
"thank you" he knew when he talked to Bobby earlier he wasnt excited and was disappointed but as the day went on he realized he was really happy

"wait but how did this happen?" she asked him

"well you see when two people eachother - ". she cut him off with a slap upside the head

"hey! " he said, rubbing his head  
" I meant whose the dad and when did this take place smartass "

he went silent. he couldn't tell them that sam was the father of his baby so he quickly made something up 

he told her the story about when he found out and his doctors appointment.   
When she asked him if he knew who the father was he just told her it was just some random one night stand a couple hunts ago.

" so you're gonna be raising this baby alone huh?"

"looks like it "he said sadly.

" well you arent raising this baby alone me and Bobby are gonna be right here to help you whenever you need it "she told him 

" Thank you Ellen " he said, getting a little emotional

"of course" she said, kissing his forehead.  
  
" now come on lets get some food in you " she said getting up.

He followed her into the kitchen to help her make dinner 

That night they all ate dinner together. As a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know in the comments what you think of the story so far. Feel free to leave feedback and kudos. see you next time!


	6. chapter 6

He thought that he'd be able to sleep easier being in the house he mostly grew up in but that wasn't the case..

That night when he went to bed he couldn't sleep. He stared up at the ceiling just rethinking everything. 

He was thinking maybe he should tell Sam he was pregnant. Even if they weren't speaking (which was Sam's fault ) this was his baby and he had a right to know. But on the other hand if Sam wanted to know what was going on in Dean's life he would pick up the phone.

He was also stressing about the future. How was he gonna raise a baby? He'd never raised a baby of his own. Well yeah he raised Sam but that was his brother and he had a little help with that growing up. 

How was he gonna afford everything for the baby? what was he gonna do to make money? Where was he gonna live.

Would he tell his dad? 

he honestly doesn't know if he'll tell his dad. Growing up he was taught in his to be safe. His dad would probably be upset with him just like he was when they found out Dean could get pregnant. 

But his dad has his good moments so you never know. 

but he didnt wanna focus on that right now. Right now he just wants to focus on his baby and finding work. He needed money and it would be a good distraction for him and it will help to keep him busy for a couple weeks or until his dad needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this short little chapter. Let me know what you think. I'm open to feedback and ideas about my story. I think I'm gonna time skip in the next couple chapters. Feel free to leave comments and kudos. See you next time.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 month mini time skip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this story has over 1k hits I'm shocked honestly. But hits are a good thing right ??

He was able to get a job at an auto shop working on cars. His dad never called him, so he settled down into his room at Bobby's. He didn't have to hide here so he went by his real name. 

He started going regularly for checkups for him and the baby just to make sure everything was okay. Because even though it wasnt exactly rare for men to get pregnant, not every man could get pregnant and since Dean was a male there were some high risks for his pregnancy.

Life was going fairly well for him, ithas been 2 months since he got to Bobby's so he was around two and a half months pregnant now. He was doing good he had a little bit of morning sickness but it wasn't too bad it was pretty mild and he wasn't showing which was to be expected. 

He had chose to leave a voicemail for Sam saying that he had some important news that they really needed to talk but Sam never called him back so he didn't bother calling again.

While he was staying with Bobby, Ellen would make sure he was eating all the right thing and doing everything to stay healthy. He'd complain to Bobby but in then end he didnt mind Ellen's mother-henning. Bobby was just acting like himself he wasn't really like Ellen. But if he felt like Dean was pushing himself too hard he would definitely yell at him to sit down.

Now that he was working he was able to save up some money for the baby. Hopefully after the baby was born he could get an apartment. He was pretty happy with how he was doing but he was sad that Sam wasn't around. He wished sam was there to kiss him, hug him and love him. He wished that he could have his own little family but he couldnt because his other half was missing. 

Sam was young and had a whole life to live so they never talked about kids. Mostly because Dean had thought he would never get out of the hunting life and deep down they always knew Sam was going to leave. So he doesn't even know how Sam would feel about him being pregnant. But he imagined that Sam would be ecstatic. At least he hoped he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's one thing you guys wanna see happen in the story? feel free to comment. Also feel free to leave kudos and comments. I love reading them. See you next time


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> filler

Growing up, Sam always had a dream dream and a goal. To leave. To leave hunting and this life behind. He'd worked hard so he could achieve that goal.

He would stay up late to finish all his assignments. He'd hang out at the library if Dean let him. He read books and books. He was basically addicted to getting good grades. 

It all paid off in the end. Because he was able to get a full ride scholarship to Stanford. He had done it. He had achieved his dream of doing something better with his life. Stanford was just the start of it all.

Now his family wasnt so excited about his dream of wanting to leave. His dad especially. His dad always told him he was never getting out and that he would be stuck in this life. Anytime Sam would even talk or think about doing something else his father would get upset and tell him to hush.

His brother on the other hand was different. Because his whole life his brother believed in him. Like he always knew that deep down Sam would be better than the life they were living.

Dean would always tell Sam that he was proud of him, no matter what it was. When he was a baby his brother would praise him for taking a bottle and sleeping through the night. When he was a kid Dean would praise him for putting on his clothes right, tying his shoes correctly and pronouncing words right.   
When he became a teenager Dean still told him that he was proud of him for everything. He always valued Dean's opinion of him more than his dad's. 

But when he found out he got accepted to Stanford, he didn't know how Dean was going to take it. Because even though his brother put on this tough boy, nothing phases me persona he knew that his brother couldnt stand being alone. He hated it. 

He thought about staying for a second. He didnt want to leave Dean. He loved him but even though he loved him nothing was going to change his mind about Stanford.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> do you guys think Dean should go visit Sam ? feel free to leave ideas, comments, feedback and kudos. See y'all next time


	9. chapter 9

Sam was enjoying life at Stanford. He was enjoying the tests, the work and learning. People always thought it was weird how much he loved school but he didnt care. 

He was enjoying being able to do his work with no distractions about a hunt. He was enjoying being away from his family and being a normal person. Well more like he was enjoying being away from his dad and hunting.

But he did miss his brother well lover eh it was a brother/lover situation. Either way he still missed him. Missed his annoying antics and his cheeky grins. Missed his smile and being close to him. 

When he was with his family and hunting he saw his brother every day but since he left for school he hadn't seen or talked to him. Which was his fault. He was the one not responding to Dean's calls and texts. He knew it was wrong of him but he was just waiting for the right time to call him back. 

But he did listen to every voicemail Dean left him. listened to him say he missed him and wanted him back. He listened as Dean told him he loved him and that he hoped he was happy. 

The last voicemail Dean had left him had him a little nervous. He shrugged it off on the assumption that his news was about dad. But he was debating on calling him to see what was wrong. 

He knew that if he called Dean that's he'd probably break down and cry and tell Dean that he missed him, missed being on the road with him. But he couldn't say all that because he had been so determined to leave and he had. so did he really have the right to cry about it ?.

But his brother deserved a phone call. After everything Dean's done for him the least he could do was call him like he had promised him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next chapter will actually have the call. Do you think Dean should tell him that he's pregnant ? How will sam react ? idk yet. feel free to leave comments, ideas, kudos and feedback . see ya'll soon!!


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 10th chapter mark !!!

It was a week later when Dean had gotten Sam's phone call. 

He was in the middle of fixing up some car in Bobby's junkyard when his phone started to ring.

He got up and wiped his hands off before answering the phone, not checking to see who it was 

" Hello?" he asked 

no response

"hello" he said again 

" um hi Dean " Sam whispered into the phone 

" Sammy?" he questioned. 

" yeah "

" wow I haven't heard from you in a while" he said sarcasm and hurt in his tone 

" yeah I know and I'm sorry" Sam apologized 

"yeah sure you are" he said rolling his eyes " so what has you calling?" he asked 

" I um got your voicemail saying we needed to talk "

" now you wanna talk, I've been calling you for months and you certainly haven't wanted to talk "he said 

"I know Dean, I know. I have no excuse but can we talk about my lack of calls another time. "

"whatever "

" so what's up? what's the news"

"look before I tell you I just want to let you know I'm only telling you this because I feel you should know "

"yeah ok, just tell me already "

he took a deep breath " I'm pregnant "

there was silence.

"sam-"

" are you sure? " he cut him off 

"yes I'm sure I went to the doctors and everything" 

" oh well congratulations man do you know who the dad Is ?" Sam had asked even though he had a feeling he already knew  
" yeah I do and Sam-"

"well I would like to meet them one day you know they are my niece or nephew"

" no sam when I meant I knew the baby's father I meant you are the baby's father 

( moment of silence)

"oh" 

" are you o-

I can't do this, I gotta go "

then there was a click and then sam was gone .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to add a little bit of spice but dont worry. Should I do a Sam POV of the call? Any ideas for future chapters? feel free to leave, comments, feeadback, ideas, kudos and feel free to share. See you guys soon!


	11. chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys want another flashback type chapter? I kind of want to write more until I get some newer slash chapters in so just let me know. Also I apologize for any grammatical errors or spelling errors. hope you enjoy !

He was able to make a couple friends so he wasn't completely alone and had people to talk to. It helped motivate him to get out of the house. He had actually made friends with people who didnt think him being pregnant was weird. 

He would soon be starting his 2nd trimester of being pregnant. So far everything was going good and he was ss still his normal self. The same old sarcastic, charming guy he's always been.

He hadn't talked to Sam in a while. Well not since the last time Sam called him. He decided it would be best if he gave Sam some time to process what Dean had told him. But it had been 2 weeks so he figured Sam was just ghosting him again.

But he was starting to get pissed off. It wasn't fair that Sam got to just ignore him. Dean was putting in all the effort when he shouldnt be. Sam should man up and be responsible. Dean was the one pregnant and alone, not Sam. If Sam truly loved him he would be by Dean's side in some way. 

He wasn't asking Sam to just leave Stanford, he was just asking for support. He was thinking of going to California just to give Sam a piece of his mind but he wanted to give him a few more days. If he didnt hear from him in the next week he was going up there.

But minus the whole sam situation things were good. He had checked in with his dad a couple days ago. He still hadn't told him he was pregnant so whenever he saw his dad next it would just be a good surprise. 

He had recently went to the doctor and heard his baby's heartbeat. He can admit it and say he definitely shed some tears. He has gotten some new pictures as well to put in his journal. 

A couoek days after he gotten down here, Ellen had gotten him a journal. She said it was something she did when she was pregnant with Jo and thought he might like to try it as well.

He had said that was a chick thing to do but he ended up doing it anyways. He wrote in it almost every day, describing how he was feeling and how life was going. He wrote down his thoughts about gender, names and everything baby related. 

Sometimes he'd write letters to his baby, promising that he would give them a good life and protect them no matter what. 

Everytime he got new pictures of the baby he would glue one in the journal.   
He gave his baby the nickname " jellybean " because when he first saw them on the ultrasound that's what they looked like.

\-----  
Over the time of him working he had saved up a good amount of money already. He was putting it towards stuff he would need for the baby. Because although he loved his baby he knew they were expensive. Which he thought was stupid because why was baby stuff so expensive. 

he still had a good 6 months left of his preganant but he was trying to plan for the future. Bobby and Ellen already said he could stay with them as long as he needed to and that they were always there for him. 

He appreciated them so much. They were the best surrogate parents.   
He hoped he could be like them for his baby 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to work on making longer chapters so work with me. How are you guys liking the story ? Feel free to leave comments, ideas, kudos and feedback. See you next time


	12. chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a short mini filler. WARNING *mentions of blowjobs, fingering, kissing, brotherly incest * I'm starting to feel like no one's really interested in my story, like maybe it's starting to die. idk what to do :(

they kissed and made out A LOT even more when Dad was away. They'd make out in the shower as they jerked eachother off. Sometimes they shared soft kisses as Sam fingered Dean to an orgasm.

They would share a kiss before Sam went to school then kiss some more when he got back. If dad was gone they'd kiss for hours, Dean straddling Sam's lap with his hands on his hair.

Sam initiated most of the romantic things between them. Because even after sam reassured Dean that he wanted him and it was okay, Dean still felt like a pervert. He would blame himself for Sam wanting him, telling himself that he corrupted him. But when Sam kissed him all that went away.

Sometimes after a night where Sam fingered him to sleep, Dean would return the favor by waking him up with a blow job. Sometimes he would wake Sam up when he sucked hickeys into his skin . His dad just always told him to take care of Sammy, he never specified what way.


	13. chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this story isn't really getting any interaction, it feels stagnant. Since I'm new to writing comments were what was motivating me but I don't really feel motivated anymore. So I'll try and get updates out more and just do multiple at a time to make up for it . Sorry

So maybe the way sam reacted wasn't the best but cut him some slack. How would you react if you found out your lover was pregnant and that lover happened to be your brother. Yeah you would probably freak out the same way 

But either way he knew it was a dick move. He just hung up on his brother when he was trying to talk to him. Dean was probably freaking out just as much and he was ignoring that. 

Dean was the pregnant one and here he was ignoring him. He was ignoring the person he loved and the person who was carrying his baby and he didnt even feel bad right now. 

He was feeling kind of shocked. He had totally forgotten the fact that Dean could get pregnant. If he had remembered he would've used a condom their last night together. But they were too set on making it special and quick that they forgot. 

When he went to Stanford his plan was to cut all ties from his past life, not wanting any of that to follow him to Stanford. But now he couldnt do that since he had a baby on the way. He ddint want to be a parent. he was too young. He wanted to wait til he was older, til he was married and had a wife but now it looked like that wasn't happening. 

But he did he really believe Dean. Maybe this was Dean trying to get him to come back. Dean never truly wanted him to leave so what If this is him trying to drag Sam down. 

He knew that probably wasn't the case because Dean knew how much school meant to him. He was beating himself up for not only thinking that Dean would do something like that but also for hanging up on his brother.

He would have to find some way to make it up to him. But not right now, he couldnt deal with this. He had school to focus on. he could worry about this baby later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I know Sam's being a dick rn but he becomes a sweetheart later. Feel free to leave comments, ideas, feedback, and kudos. See you guys next time !


	14. chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean's drive and arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any grammar/spelling errors.

Dean was going to go see Sam, he had plan the trip for this weekend since he was off and had nothing better to do 

He was going to talk to him about the baby and then tell him he was done. If Sam was going to keep running away then that was him. But Dean will not allow Sam to abandon this baby before they are here.

So Sam was either going to step up and be there or he wasnt and he wouldn't get to know this baby. He knew it wasnt fair to anyone but he didnt want this baby to get here then grow up disappointed and ask where their father was. He would rather get all the negative out of his life before the baby got here .

He got on the road on Thursday at like 3 am since it would take a whole day to get to California and he didnt want to fly. He had packed everything yesterday and fueled up last night. 

Ellen had packed him snacks and drinks for the road. She also packed all his medicine in a small bag and put it in his bag because she knew he'd forget. 

They were up when he got on the road so they hugged and all that before he got in the car and drive off. 

He was a little tired but that was normal for him. He hadn't got to the back pain and kicking part of his pregnancy yet. But his doctor said that since this was his first pregnancy he wasnt going to really feel the kicks until he was 20 weeks pregnant and he was only 16 weeks. 

But to keep him up he turned his tapes up loud and sang along. If Sam were here he'd complain but Dean would just shake his head and sing until Sam sang with him. 

He managed to just snack without really having to stop for food. It seemed lately the baby and food didn't mix so he just snacked and ate sandwiches a lot. But he really missed his burgers full of cholesterol. 

He drove about 12 hours before he decided he needed to stop and get some sleep. it was about 4 pm when he stopped at a motel. He was just going to take a nap and rest before getting back on the road. He wants to get to California by early morning tomorrow. 

He checked in and got a room. It was decent, better than some of the ones they stayed in when they were kids. 

he shrugged off his clothes til he was in his boxers and undershirt before getting in bed. He quickly got comfortable and closed his eyes and dozed off. 

He woke up a couple hours later because he was starving but also felt sick. Throwing up had been on his agenda everyday it seemed. 

Once he was done with that. He brushed his teeth snd he took a hot shower. When he was done he got out and put his clothes back on and checked out.

He stopped at the store to get some more snacks and drinks, then went to the gas station and fueled up. 

It was around 8 at night now so if he continued the next 11 and a half hours even with stopping for gas he would reach Stanford by 8 am. Which was perfect timing because Sam would probably be up anyways. 

Once he reached the university he went to the administrations office to find out where Sam's dorm was. when they asked who he was he just said he was a friend, they didnt really care enough for actual details.

They told him Sam had no roomates so he was thankful for that. It'd be awkward if he showed up and Sam had a roommate.

But that relief didnt last long because when the door to Sam's room opened, instead of seeing his brother he saw a girl.

He didnt say anything because he didnt know what to say. He hadn't known Sam was dating someone, he had a feeling that Sam could've been with someone but seeing it hurt. 

the girl spoke first "umm can I help you?"

that snapped him out of it "uh yeah is Sam here?"

" who are you?"

"I'm a friend"

" he"s never mentioned you" she said looking at him weirdly 

"yeah I bet but is he here or not?"he was getting annoyed

" yeah he's here "

' well could you go get him?" he asked 

" yeah whatever" she said turning around, rolling her eyes

He didnt know who she was but he already wasn't taking a liking to her. 

He knew it was his choice to come here but he was nervous. He hadn't seen his brother in a while and being around Sam always made him nervous. But now he was scared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'm gonna try and do both Sam and Dean's POV in the next chapter. Jess is the girl he was talking to and I'm making her a little more bitchy in the story. Feel free to leave comments, kudos, ideas, and feedback. I love reading your comments they motivate me so please leave some. See you guys next time.


	15. chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for any errors

Sam did not expect to be shaken awake at 8 am on Friday. Why? because his morning classes got cancelled and he was supposed to be sleeping in. So when his girlfriend woke him he was kinda angry.

" What the hell, Jess ?" he asked looking at her with one eye open 

"get up" she said 

" no I'm sleeping in" he said closing his eyes again

' get up Sam" she said shaking him again

"whyyy" he whined

" because there is someone here for you"  
  
"what? who is it?" he asked. He didn't really have friends that weren't from school and Jess knew all of them 

" I dont know, Sam, he says he's a friend of yours

" he give you a name?"

" no and I dont care, just get up and deal with it while I go back to sleep" 

he huffed but got up anyways   
he trudged to the open door

' look how Can I help you? he asked before looking at who was there.

but once he looked up he definitely was shocked at who he was looking at "Dean" he said 

"uh hi Sam" he said, nervously.

To say that Dean was just a little nervous would be an understatement. Any other time he would be fine but there's something about this moment that has him super nervous.  
Maybe it's the fact that he's pregnant or the fact that he hasn't seen Sam in months. Maybe its the overall fact is that he showed up to Sam's room unexpected, alone and pregnant just to find out Sam has a girlfriend. He doesnt know and it doesn't matter.  
  
An upside to this moment is that he is seeing Sam. The person he has missed for the last 4 months. But he's also upset becaus sam didnt even mention the fact that he was dating and the girl was staying with him. So he was a little pissed but also relieved that his brother was alright. 

They stared at eachother until Sam Broke the silence " What are you uh doing here?" he asked 

" I'm here cause we need to talk " he said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you know the drill. please leave feedback, comments, kudos and Ideas. see you guys next time


	16. chapter 16:filler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a little bit since I last updated but school has been kicking my ass and I'm just stressed. plus like I said before when you get no interaction and stuff slows down you kinda lose motivation. So sorry this chapter is so short but I'll try and update soon again.

" look can we talk later at some other time ?"

"Sam..."he started 

"no just I have classes later and you show up unexpected and I don't have time for this right now" Sam said

" but Sam we really should talk" Dean said 

" and we will it just has to be later

" later when ?"

" umm I dont know, just text me the address and room number where you're staying and I'll come by later or I'll text you and we can meet somewhere"

"Fine" he said with a roll of the eyes, before walking away. 

Sam closed the door and he walked back to his room

he sat on the edge of the bed and ran his hands through his hair. He didn't know what to do and he didn't know why Dean decided to just show up.

What if Jess has questions. what is he supposed to say to her. More importantly what is he supposed to say to Dean.

He was going to need some more sleep if he was going to tackle on today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please interact and leave comments, comments, kudos and feedback


	17. chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw it Sam's 18 because I'm writing this as if its Sam's first year at Stanford so that would make him 18. I'm trying to make the chapters longer and make up for my delay in updates. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and I apologize for any errors !

Dean got in his car and drove around until he found a nice hotel to check himself into. Since he was going to probably be in Cali for a few days, he decided to treat himself to a nice room that wasn't falling apart and that wasn't stained. 

Once he got into his room he unpacked his stuff and put it in the drawers and sent a quick text to Sam about where he was staying . Then he took a hot shower to relax his muscles and to clear his head a little. 

Since he hadn't eaten all day he decided to get dressed and head out to a diner to feed him and jellybean. 

He found a nice small diner about 20 minutes away from the hotel. It wasnt packed and it looked welcoming. So he went inside and took a seat, looking over the menu his waitres, a nice looking middle aged woman, had brought over to him. 

" Can I start you off with something to drink ?" she asked a few minutes after he had been seated. 

"yeah can I just get a cup of coffee, black please?" she nodded 

" yeah sure I'll be right back with it" she told him

he nodded and continued to look over the menu. He decided to go with something simple and get pancakes and hash browns, hopefully he could keep them down. Lately the little one in his stomach hadn't been to happy with real food lately. 

"alright here you go , sweetheart " she said, placing his coffee right in front of him "you think you're ready to order now? "

"yes ma'am, can I just get the blueberry pancakes and hashbrowns please "

" you sure can, sugar. I'll be back with it soon, alright " he nodded and sent her a small smile 

while he waited he couldnt help but think about Sam and that girl. He didnt know how to feel about Sam dating someone. When Sam had left he had wanted Dean to promise, promise to wait for him but it seemed Sam hadn't waited for him at all.

But he wasnt only upset about that, he was upset that Sam just dismissed him like that. He felt it was important that they talked but Sam just kept brushing him off. Any other time in the past Sam would be pushing him to talk, but now that he really needed Sam, it seemed like Sam had forgotten him, or at least tried to. 

He wished Sam would see how bad this was affecting dean. Sam wasnt the one going through this alone and yet he acted like he was the only one that mattered in this situation. Which was why when he was still in South Dakota, Dean went to the courthouse to get papers that stated if Sam signed, he would have no rights or claim over Dean's child. He didn't want sam to sign it but if he did then that was it. Dean would be done crying over him.

He loved Sam and he hoped Sam still loved him because even if Sam stayed in Stanford maybe they could work something out. He just wanted Sam's support, he didnt even care about anything else between them right now.

\- 

Sam tried to sleep but he couldn't. he was restless with Dean on his mind. So he decided to run this morning to clear his head and sort his thoughts out before he had classes.

He changed into some running shorts, tennis shoes and a tshirt and grabbed his headphones and walked out the door.

He got his music started and started his run. He had a method, he would start out slow and then run fast towards the end, it helped him focus like that. 

As he was running he started to think about this situation he was in. He knew he wasnt ready to be a dad, he was only 18 for crying out loud. But he knew Dean probably wasn't ready either and he had to take that into consideration.

If Dean hadn't wanted this baby then he would've had an abortion or had the baby and gave it up for adoption and he wouldn't have ever told sam about it. But Dean did want it and Dean had told him about it but he really hadn't wanted to, he just thought Sam should know. 

Sam was a little upset that dean sprung this on him. His whole life he had to have responsibilities he didnt want, not as much as Dean but still. If it was up to him He wouldn't have known about this baby. 

But how could he say that. He was really going to have a child by the person he loved. The person it was wrong to love so wouldn't that mean it was wrong to love this baby?.

But honestly he didnt believe that it would be wrong to love this baby, because this baby was a human. A human made from love and that's perfect. This baby would be perfect. Even if he didn't know how to do this, he does think he'll still wanna know this baby. But how was he gonna tell Jess. Should he even tell her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys will and encourage you guys to leave kudos, feedback and ideas . And comments as well, I love to read your comments. I hope you guys are enjoying this story so far. What do you guys want most to happen in this story ?? Do you guys think he should tell Jess? what should happen between them ?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N. I know my writing probs sucks but I don't write often because I'm bad at it.   
> But I would love to hear your feedback so please leave comments and kudos ❤


End file.
